


Feeling Useless

by SweetNonsense



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Derek Feels Guilty, F/M, Jackson Never Left, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Other, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, giant wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNonsense/pseuds/SweetNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when stiles goes missing and Derek thinks its all his fault. Will they find stiles or will they be too late to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Stiles P.O.V.

Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. I awoke to my alarm blaring in my ears. Crap! Im late for school I thought as I checked my alarm clock again. I threw on pants and a blue star wars shirt with my red hoodie and flew down the stairs. I spotted a note on the counter as I reached to gdab my keys:

Hey kid, 

Sorry had to leave early. I will be gone for a couple of days, so don't been throwing parties while your gone. Here is some money to get you lunch and dinner for the next few days along with a little extra. Spend it wisely. Love ya kid,  
Dad

Yes! I know its wrong to say that because I won't be seeing my father for a few days, but I love him! More money to spend! Best. Father. Ever. I grabbed my keys and headed to school. 

As expected, I got to school late and just in time for coach Finstock's class. As I opened the door everyone turned to where I was panting, out of breath. 

"Stilinski! Glad to see you acually decided to join us! The team will have to thank you for the extra suicides you guys will be running! Take a seat!" He said as I made my way to my chair which was by Scott's vacant spot. Where is he? Then I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Stilinski! Pay attention! As I was saying..." I tuned out of the conversation.

Ughh! Could this day get any worse? Wait. Where is the rest of the pack?! I haven't seen them all day. Even Lydia's bright blue Prius wasn't in its spot. Maybe I should go to Derek's and check on them after school. Ueah. I'll do that I thought when the bell for next period rang. 

When the bell for schools end rang, I practically ran to my jeep, not even bothering about practice. I got in my jeep and headed to the loft wondering what could have been so important that none of them went to school. When I got to the loft door there was a note on the door:

Peter,  
At the preserve. Found a new lead on the witch who is on the territory. Meet us here. And don't tell stiles.  
Derek

What?! Dont tell me?! Why wouldnt they tell me? When I arrived I parked about a mile away from the meeting place so they wouldn't hear me pull up. I got to the meeting place and instantly got angrier. Everyone was there. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Cora, Chris, and...Danny. They invited danny and not me. I got angrier and angrier until I finally noticed the root sticking out of the ground and I tripped. 

"Did you hear that?" Erica and Jackson said in sync. 

Crap. I'm dead. In a matter of milliseconds , I was yanked from the bush I fell in and was on the ground with a overly attractive alpha on top of me. 

"Stiles?! What the hell are you doing here?" He growled at me. 

"I'm here to help! Why did you tell Pete not to invite me? You invited everyone! Even danny! I can understand Allison and Lydia, but Danny? I yelled back and shoved him off me and stood up.

"Danny can take care of himself!" He growled again. 

"Oh and I can't?!" I shouted.

"No! Every time you come along with us, you jepordize the entire mission! We always have to stop and save you and one of us ends up hurt or dead! Its like you don't care that you'll get hurt or that you could get someone else hurt!" He said taking a breath after the last word.

I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I didn't know that me being around caused people to get hurt. "I-I-I..." I stammered. I was shocked. I was hurt. I gave everything to help them and he says that I don't care? I would lay my life down for them and he doesn't think I care?! I do care! "Fine. Sorry, I'll go home and stay out of your way. Sorry that I'm useless and only get people hurt. Sorry that I...ruin everything." I whispered the last part as I made my way back to the jeep. 

"Wait, Stiles..." I headed Scott start

"No Scott. Its fine. I'll go." I said and I continued walking. I can't believe that they think I'm useless. Ughh! Its not I have super Wolfy powers or a supernatural hunter or a cool lady who yells when people die. Suddenly there was a snap of a twig behind me. 

"Hello?" I said as I looked around. " Scott, if its you , look I know-" I started as I turned around.  
Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek P.O.V.

I sighed as I turned to look back at the pack. They were all staring at me like I had just made a big mistake. Scott unfortunately spoke up.

"What the hell man?! You really had to tell stiles, to his face, that he was useless? You do realize that all he has been doing besides school is help the pack! And you decide that that's not good enough, that he is useless?!" Scott yells, eyes starting to burn gold.

"Well...every time he's here, he gets hurt! We can't keep getting distracted because he gets hurt! Its not my fault I'm just stating facts."

"You bring him into all these messes! You ask him to do research on what ever threat has entered the territory and when he gives you all the information you need, you throw him to the side like he's nothing!" Scott ends, breathless and eyes still glowing. I glanced around the pack and noticed that none of them are disagreeing.

"McCall's right. Even though I dislike Stilinski, he does get treated kind of bad around here." Jackson puts in.

Is this true? Dobi use him like the pack is telling me?

"Do I? Tell me! Do j do these things that they say I do? If I do then I should stop because he keeps getting hurt and we...we can't be exposed for a second or—"

"STOP!" I turned as I was cut off.

"Scott and Jackson are right! You drag Stiles into these things. Its not his fault. And how many times has he saved your life? Remember the pool? He didn't have to hold you up for 2 hours! He could of let you drown, but be didn't because its Stiles and he cares about us even though we can be giant assholes sometimes!" Erica shouted as she got angry.

"I—" started but was cut off again.

"No! You need to call stiles and tell him to come back so you can apologize to him to his face! All he's done since we met him was help! You don't get to call my Batman useless! Call him!" She growled.

And like every time something happens, Peter arrived.

"Awww! Did I interrupt a fight? You know fighting is not—" peter started.

"SHUT UP, PETER!" everyone growled.

"Okay! Jeeze some pack is moody..." Peter mumbled.

"Call him now Derek." Erica pushed again.

"Okay!" I said as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed stiles number.

Voicemail. 

"He didn't answer. It went to voicemail." I said.

"Try again." Erica said.

"Look, he doesn't want to—" 

"Derek!" 

I sighed as I dialed again.' I can't believe I was being told what to do by my own beta. I'm the alpha and I should—' I was puled from my thoughts when Isaac spoke up.

"Do you all hear that?" He asked and we all went silent, listening for what Isaac heard. At first I didn't hear it, but then there was the sound of a phone ringing in the distance. Stiles phone.

'Ring..Ring..Ring...Ring..Ring..Ring...' 

"I thought he left?" Isaac said.

"Something's not right" Scott said as we started towards where stiles left.

When we got to the phone there was no sign of stiles anywhere. 

"I can't see or hear him anywhere! I can still we his jeep though." Jackson says as he looks off into the distance at what loks like Stiles' jeep.

I bended down to where the phone was when I smelled something...something metallic and tangy...blood. I ran to the direction of the scent sight I arrived at a stomach turning sight. Blood on the tree with stiles' now ripped hoodie. Oh god! What have I done! If I never told stiles he was useless this wouldn't have happened! I took the ripped fabric in my hand and took a whiff. Like alarm bells in my head I recognized a smell...another wolf. Another wolf had stiles! We need to find him now!

"Dk you smell that? Another wolf. Hopefully not working with the witch. Now we have two threats and we don't even know who this wolf is." Peter pointed out.

"Our top priority is to find stiles. I swear to god derek, if he's hurt in any way I will make you regret the day you were born." Scott growled as he left with the others to start the search.

Great. Now stiles was missing. My wolf whined inside telling me to find stiles at whatever cost. I never really believed stiles was useless. I just said it so he would leave because I would never forgive myself if something happened to him, bug look what I did. He was kidnapped and its all my fault! I haven't told anyone but I have died inside every time he has gotten hurt. It makes me mad when he just doesn't care that he gets hurt or puts himself in danger. I can't watch him get hurt.

'Oh laura. Why can't things be easier. I wish you were here. Everything was easier when you were here. Now look. The man I love is missing and everything is going to shit. I miss you.' I said to myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
20 miles on the outskirts of becon hills stiles was chained to a electric fence. 

Stiles P.O.V.

I don't know where I am but there is a throb in my side. I think whatever took me did something to my side bug it feels like in on fire. That can't be good. I miss dad, scott and the pack. And even derek. Oh god even after the mean things be said I still mid his angry looks and the way be liked to throw me into walls. Now I might never see him again.   
'Creek'  
I heard a metal door open and I looked up to be faced with a short black haired woman who looked in her forties. 

"Hello stiles. You don't know me, but I know you. I am going to be doing some tests on you. I'm not going to lie it is going to hurt like a bitch so good luck. She said

With that she started a machine and a second later the electric jolts went up the fence and through my body. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I prayed that someone would save me from this torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Comment and let me know what you guys think and if I should keep going! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles P.O.V.

Pain. That was all I felt. 

Its been a while since the last torture session. It felt like its been forever that I have been in-prisoned here, but honestly it could have been hours, days, weeks, but I have no clue. All I know is that I was captured by a man named Lance, who looked in his early twenties and his mother, a woman who looked to be in her late forties. The guy turned out to be a werewolf and an alpha at that. I found that out the hard way. One of his ways of torture happen to be using his claws to dig int my flesh. At first it hurt like a bitch, but now, sadly, I was used to the pain. 

Knives were the current torture method, but anything had been better than that damn eletric fence. But something was off. I couldnt feel that much pain anymore. Its like my body was slowly healing. 

I awoke to a shove to my cut up shoulder. I whimpered at the pain that flashed through my body. Something was definitely off though. I could hear this loud thimping and I could smell this weird stingy-like smell.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry blob in front of me. After a couple of minutes I noticed it to be Lance. 

"Wakey, wakey Stiles. I'm not done torturing you yet. I need to see how well your healing is now."

That got my eyes to snap open.

"What the hell do you mean healing? I heal like every damn human." I said in a groggy voice.

He chuckled and squated down to meet my eyes.

"Oh but my dear Stiles, Your no longer human." He said cheekily.

Scott P.O.V.

Three weeks. That is how long its been since Stiles was kidnapped. We have searched everywhere in California and even had the Sheriff call in to other neighbouring states to keep a look out on Stiles, but there has been no luck. 

The whole pack is out of order now. We have been angsty since he was kidnapped. Now we all are angry, sad, or just emotional all the time. Being away from Stiles has really taken its toll.

Derek, however, is the one who has taken most of the guilt. Ever since Stiles was kidnapped, Derek has not done anything because he was busy looking for stiles. We have to force him to sleep.

We have been taking turns going around seeing if we can catch a scent, incase he has come back, but so far no luck. 

Suddenly I heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs to the loft. I looked up just in time to see Erica and Isaac come through the door.

"We caught something, a scent of stiles! It went from the border of Beacon hills and is outlining the town. It's as if he is waiting to come in the town." Erica said.

"Wait, hold on are you sure its Stiles? I mean last week you thought you had something, but it was just a false alarm." I said and looked at Isaac for confirmation. 

"She is telling the truth. It was Stiles and It is strong, but it does smell a little off." Isaac confirmed. 

"Someone call derek and get the rest of the pack down to where the scent last was." I said and with that I grabbed my jacket and left the loft.

'Don't worry Stiles, we are coming for you.' I thought and got on my bike towards the border of Beacon Hills.

Stiles P.O.V.

"If I'm not human, then what the hell a-" I cut myself off already knowing what he did, what I dreaded that he would do to me.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! No, I cant be a werewolf! Please don't tell me I am one!" I prayed to him. 

I didnt care if I looked like a blubbering baby. I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"Sorry Stiles. I cant so that other wise I would be lying to you. Oh well. Lets move on. I need to teach you how to turn. Did you know that I am a special kind of werewolf?" He questiond me.

"What do you mean special? " I questioned him.

"Well as you know, Werewolfs have the power to control when they shift. Well my type of werewolf and I guess your type now, is forced to change every full moon into not just a half shift, but a full wolf. Also your transformation is also based on your emotions. Like say your really angry, you will turn. Even if you dont mentally want to, your body will. And me being your alpha, has the power to make you change. Sooner or later you will leave your friends because I am your alpha and you will want follow me." He finished explaining.

"What? No! I would never betray my friends! Not even for you! " I said as I struggled to get free. 

The chains that held me creaked in response. I dont think thar these are werewolf proof.

"Well my dear Stiles you wont have a choice." He continued as I continued to pull on my bonds.

"Your wolf is grateful to me and therefore when you turn you would have the need to please me. Now lets go a few more rounds of torture so I can test how strong and how well your healing is." 

And with that he flicked out his claws and proceeded to run them down my chest and towards my stomache. I continued to pull on the restraints using the pain as power and soon the chains broke and I shoved Lance into the brick wall hard enough to knock him out for a couple of seconds. 

I got up and ran out of the room, going down a long hallway. I found that I was actually underground. I found a latch that led up to the surface and quickly climbed up, knowing that I didn't have a lot of time. I noticed that I was surrounded by forest which means I wasnt far from beacon hills. I used the marked trees and made my way back towards the border of beacon hills using the new found speed that I had. I could only hope that I could out run Lance. 

Derek's P.O.V.

We all gathered around the border where Erica and Isaac said that Stiles' scent was last.

I stepped along the town border and smelt around for any traces of Stiles. They were right. There was a faint trace of Stiles here but it seems old.

"There is nothing here. If Stiles was here before, he's gone now." I said stating the truth.

Everybody looked down as a sad expression entered all their features including mine. Just then I heared a twig break. My head along with the others heads snapped up in alert.

"Did you hear that?" Peter questioned.

"It sounded like a twig snapped." Jackson said and we all looked around.

"Look guys, over there! Its stiles!" Erica said and we looked towards where she was pointing.

There running at us with his shirt ripped almost all the way off and his jeans ripped into shorts, was stiles. I didnt have time to admire his body because he suddenly stopped and looked around with a scared expression on his face.

"STILES!" Lydia yelled and stiles quickly covered his ears in pain. 

He looked over to where we were saring and mad his way over to us. He had blood all over his chest and torso and some on his face as well. He looked exausted.

"Stiles, we have been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?! Are you okay? Were you hurt? Why is there blood on you?!" Scott questioned Stiles.

"Ill answer your questions later Scotty but right now you guys need to leave. Go back to the loft, you cant be near me when he comes." Stiles said to all of us.

"Wait, who is he? And your coming with us Stiles!" Allison said.

"No guys I cant. Ill hurt you. He will make me! I cant control it!" He said and looked around.

"Wait control what?" I asked him.

He was about to answer when a howl was heared. It sounded close. Stiles suddenly got a scared look on his face and turned to us again. 

"You guys have to go now! Before he gets here! He will make me hurt you! Please just go!" He said and then we heard leaves crunch behind stiles.

We all turned around to see a man walking up behind Stiles.

"Oh no...Its too late." Stiles muttered to himself.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles...I thought you knew better that to run away from me. What about all the fun times we had, huh? You know what has to happen now don't you." He said, eyes bleeding red.

"Your an Alpha." Jackson stated.

"Yes. And I believe that you want to take my beta. Now if you be so kind Stiles, I want you to kill them now. You know to prove your loyalty." He said and he growled for effect.

"What? What do you mean beta? What did you do to Stiles?! Whatever it is Stiles wont listen to you. Come on Stiles lets go." Scott said and went to grab his arm only to yank it back.

Scott looked at stiles as he slowly turned around. When he was finally facing us, his eyes were electric blue and he had a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott questioned him, but stiles didn't answer. 

Instead steam started to rise off stiles and before we knew it Stiles was a wolf. A full bodied wolf and it was looking at us in hatered.

"Wonderful. Now stiles kill them." The man said and walked away into the trees again.

We all turned to stiles and he made his way towards us. Then he pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took me so long to update! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. I want to thank everyone who gave kudos to this story and commented, it really means a lot! Thanks!   
> -SweetNonsense


End file.
